


Lemme Take A Selfie

by AsagiStilinski



Series: YOI self-cest week [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Christophe Giacometti Being Christophe Giacometti, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Light Bondage, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont Loves Social Media, Phichit Chulanont Loves Taking Photos, Social Media, Social Media Expert Phichit Chulanont, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: "Peachy..... you know alot about social media don't you?"As though an ancient god had been awakened, Phichit slowly lowered his phone and looked up, eyebrows raised thinly"Did Picaso know alot about painting?""Mm that's debatable,yourskills on the other hand are not,"Or: Chris needs a little help in his social media presence
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti
Series: YOI self-cest week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711729
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31
Collections: Yoi Selfcest Etc Fest 2020





	Lemme Take A Selfie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venom_for_free](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/gifts).



> Venom's art <3 https://venom-for-free.tumblr.com/post/616308089434636288/yoi-selfcest-week-day-5
> 
> No actual sex in this one, I just felt this seemed to fit the idea a little bit better honestly

"Awwww look!! Yuri and Viktor's new poodle has three thousand likes already!! She definitely deserves it, look at that cutie!!"

Chris couldn't help but pout, head tilting a little as he peered over Phichit's shoulder at the phone screen

Surely enough, there was a picture of the red poodle puppy, sitting between Viktor and Yuri, Makkachin at their feet, with a sign that said "Our family has grown by four more paws!" on it sitting in front of the poodle

Chris somewhat wondered how much of that attention was really on the dog and how much was owed to the smooching skaters behind her but that was kind of beside the point now

Glancing down at his own most recently posted picture, he saw the measly 729 likes on it by comparison and felt his nose wrinkle

It had been up for hours already and this was some of his best work, he had just gotten out of the pool so he was dripping wet, and his speedo was even hanging a little low!

What more did the people want from him!?

Could it... really be true that he was less popular than a _dog_?

Did... did some four-month-old puppy really have more appeal than he, ~~self-proclaimed~~ Sex On Ice!?

Sex still sells right!?

"Peachy..... you know alot about social media don't you?"

As though an ancient god had been awakened, Phichit slowly lowered his phone and looked up, eyebrows raised thinly

"Did Picaso know alot about painting?"

"Mm that's debatable, _your_ skills on the other hand are not,"

Phichit smirked, clearly satisfied, and leaned back, phone dangling in one hand as he stared at Chris the same way Chris reasoned a mafia boss might

"What do you need of my fine talents this evening Christophe?"

Ah... full name.... that made the blonde shudder, his face slightly red, though he refused to give in to what his sexual interests so clearly desired

...

Atleast for now

"I... I want you to make me even more Instafamous than I already am my magnificent master of media!"

Phichit looked like the cat who had gotten the cream

...

Or perhaps more specifically, the social media addict who had just gotten an excuse to exploit his favorite skillset

"Come to my office with me then Handsome, I'll show you how to get _all_ the attention~"

Phichit slid off of the couch and started sauntering to the bedroom, and Chris eagerly followed behind

What a nice "office" indeed...

~+~

"You have to give them the _illusion_ of something, leave them wanting more, and make them think they're going to get more than you're actually going to give,"

Chris felt almost like he should be taking notes but for now he would refrain, instead focused on every instruction Phichit was ever so kind to give

"Look at this title," his boyfreind noted, holding his phone out for Chris to observe

 _A new addition to our family came home today!_ was written in big bold letters

"Alot of people probably thought that Yuri was talking about a baby, so they clicked to see the baby, saw the puppy, went 'aww' and liked anyway," Phichit explained, pulling his phone back

"I taught him that trick by the way," he added proudly a second later

"So I should.... bait people more?"

"More like tease, you heard of the girl who _allegedly_ bottled her own bath water and sold it? The one who would post videos of herself on Pornhub with scandalous titles and literal meanings? Like saying she was 'balls deep' and then filming herself in a ball pit?"

"....I haven't but now I won't rest until I've watched every single video, that's _genius_ ,"

"No kidding-"

"Do you think I should bottle my bath water? How would they know for sure it's from the bath? You know it's almost a shame Yuri has married Viktor already, had I proposed this idea three years ago to Viktor he probably would have made enough to pay off that vintage car of his just from Yuri alone..."

"Ok firstly you're absolutely right and that's exactly why I'm relieved Viktor never went through with that because Yuri's broke ass probably would have done something horrible to feed that habit, second, that's why I said 'allegedly', it's pretty heavily speculated that she didn't use real bath water, and third of all, I'm not suggesting you do that and I'm not even really sure how the conversation got there but I digress, the point I was making is that she used baiting and teasing as a way to gain fame, and wile you actually have the stuff to back it up and don't need to go that route, a little light teasing never hurt,"

"Mmmm, it certainly didn't," Chris smirked, winking at his partner and grinning from ear to ear, despite the way Phichit rolled his eyes- albeit playfully- at that

"You've got the right idea, now you just need to execute it,"

"And how would I do that? Scandalously titled selfies?"

"Mmm something like that... but you know what they say about a picture speaking a thousand words? Why not put that to the test?"

The grin that spread across Chris's face was nearly animalistic

"What did you have in mind, my lovely little peach?"

Phichit, eyes sparkling with that same gleam of mischeif, eagerly headed for the closet and shoved the door open with his foot, posing seductively in front of the rack of clothes behind him

"I'm thinking we make these selfies about _fashion_ ,"

Unfortunately for Phichit's unsuspecting followers, Phichit wasn't referring to oversized sweaters and burgundy nail polish

~+~

"Oh look, Chris posted some photos of Phichit, I wonder why there's a not-safe-for-work filter on though..."

Viktor glanced up from the water bowl he was setting on the floor, cooing sweetly to the dogs before heading over to the couch to peer over Yuri's shoulder

"Mm, I don't know, click on it and find out,"

Thinking nothing of it, Yuri clicked to remove the filter.... and found photos of his best freind in a bondage harness

The caption read _"This season's fashion? Harnesses"_

"......Truthfully, are either of us really even surprised?" Viktor asked blandly

"Are you kidding me? I went with him when he _bought_ that harness, no part of me is surprised,"

Eyebrows raised,Viktor looked up in surprise at his husband

"Excuse me?"

"It's... a long and 21st-birthday-related story, can we not, right now?"

Later, Viktor promised himself, he'd be finding out if Yuri _also_ happened to buy anything on that shopping trip

"Ah... it's tagged with 'bondage harness' and 'bdsm' and 'kinkwear' along with the appropriate content warnings... this really is all our fault for clicking... how did we miss those?"

And yet Viktor couldn't quite bring himself to stop looking either

It didn't feel voyeuristic, somehow, Phichit really looked tastefully done, like he was posing for an artistic selfie rather than something bordering on pornographic

A noticeable ping on Yuri's phone alerted him to the arrival of more pictures, bringing the two of them to face eachother, each with the same expression of _"Should we?"_ written on their faces

"It's up to you, zolotse, he's _your_ best freind," Viktor noted, propping his head up on his palm

"Well, in words that may come back to haunt me in a minute and a half- why not? I mean they are kind of artistic and pretty, and I've seen Phichit in much less clothes than this,"

"Fair eno- wait what was that last part?"

Before Viktor could further ponder over the thicker nature of his husband and Phichit's relationship, Yuri clicked on the next post, removed the filter..... and discovered that this one was very much _not_ Phichit and very much _not_ on the more artistic side of the equation

"...I believe this one is _your_ best freind," Yuri noted, handing the phone to Viktor as he slowly covered his eyes, face turning red

"Ah...... I thought he got rid of those assless chaps....."

Beneath the photo read _Leather Daddy season is here boys ;)_

Viktor wasn't even surprised

"We have _got_ to start reading these tags," he noted as he slowly handed Yuri his phone back

"I'm surprised you're this stunned, I expected you to be more casual," Yuri noted as he X'd out of the web browser

Even if more pictures were to come, this was probably enough for now, especially as Yuri was now living with the very uncomfortable fact that he was actually kind of turned on by his two best freinds...

"Well, Chris's bare ass is one thing, I got used to that years ago, the riding crop is new though,"

"Mmm...."

For a moment, the two of them remained in moderately uncomfortable silence, before Viktor finally spoke up

"Are you as weirdly turned on as I am?"

"....Yes...."

"...Do you want to do something about it?"

" _Please_ ,"

They would have to deal with what this meant about eachother and their individual relationships with Chris and Phichit later, there was currently something more... _pressing_... to tend to....

~+~

"....So..... do you think I got alot of likes on our selfies?"

Phichit laughed, grinning from ear to ear as he rolled over and gave Chris a happy, enthusiastic kiss

"Oh I think we got _tons_ of likes, but I don't think you can technically call them 'selfies' unless you took them yourself, and since we actually took them of eachother..."

"Mmm, fair enough, it doesn't really matter what you call them though, they're still deliciously hot,"

"I can agree with that," Phichit grinned, wrapping his arms around Chris's neck and curling his fingers into his lover's hair

"Sooooo.... do you think anybody has gotten off to those pictures yet? Besides us, I mean,"

Chris grinned like the Cheshire Cat, grabbing the phone off of the nightstand and waving it teasingly at his boyfreind

"Only one way to find out~"


End file.
